The Hunger Games:WARTORN
by noobsmoke13
Summary: 5 YEARS AFTER CATCHING FIRE COME WARTORN.YOUNG MESHIA MEETA KATNISS AND BECOMES PART OF A GROUP CONSISTING OF VICTORS AND MORE.
1. Part 1

The

Hunger Games

-WARTORN-

Part 1:The Games -CHAPTER ONE-

Years ago Panem was taken over by District 13 and Katniss was born here in District name is mother was killed by a strange man who was from man was never dad rushed into my room and said for me to get to the forest beyond 12 and collect herbal plants to help out with an explosion caused by our new president Sonnoco had brought back the Hunger Games and reaping of the 13 was Paylor was sentenced to death.

In the woods I headed for the meadow Katniss use to hang out at and saw a young woman was her!Katniss,the girl on fire!But why was she I remember how Peeta ,who was her husband, headed to help miners seal off the mines now that District 12's industry was was most likely killed!The coal down there would ignite a fire that would rage through the was little to no chance of survival.I hugged up next to her.I was like her in a both had reason to hate was the one who sent the man who killed my mother.

"I just watched Peeta's life disappear from his of terror everywhere.I made a vow to keep him alive."sobbed the rebel we all knew her as.

"It wasn't your couldn't stop it."I said.

"When Haymitch passed away I made a vow.A VOW!"Katniss yelled Peevishly but loudly.I remember the plants.I held up a berry it might have some healing qualities.

"Put the berries down!Remember the berries in the arena?Those are 'll kill you!"Katniss screamed at me.I had heard about her first act of was supposed to just be a act of love but it was sparked a revolution!She helped me find had a book of said it was a family even had a picture of a paint painted by her neck was a string with a lonely pearl on was the one given to her by the mockingjay pin was pinned to her chest and was a golden rust color from the years of abuse.

That night on television Crane announced the 85th Annual Hunger notified who were the names that I recognize are Annie Cresta,Johanna Mason,Enobaria,and when my district comes I recognize the names to and Meshia are the names our mentor is is 16 and won the 80th Hunger was only 11 when he was picked as part of the new 10-victors age of Grad using a glitch to outsmart the you have a magnet the clock arena they reused that year will goes beserk and he could manipulate what time zones it goes to.

-CHAPTER TWO-

Peacekeepers the next morning arrest Katniss,Grad,and me and force us on a changed it to where the contestants train for 3 days then are taken to the Flickerman was even Juna was the new head game the way to the capitol Katniss feels uneasy about her third Hunger Games.I comforted her and explained that the chances of death are high but she is a survivor.

"Thanks.I have a team that will try to stop me he will go Plutarch,Enobaria,Annie,Johanna,and other new faces boarded our train revealed a pistol and killed the peacekeeper and tried to get everyone off the a new career tribute from District 4 named Vivio punched Grad and soon i grabbed him by the neck and threw him out of the train car.I felt a sharp pain as the train car tipped and it came crashing off the was unconsious and Plutarch was crippled with his arm trapped under the littered the was alive and Enobaria was and Beetee started helping notice a force field go up over the I realize whats is the arena!

"The closest District from here is 2 but they supply peace keepers."said Annie in a stuttering voice."Maybe it's not The Hunger Games maybe they are containing the rebellion by making the districts in a permanent games!"She sounded smarter then anyone else thought she wasOur group was not ready to head to yet

END OF PART 1


	2. Part 2

The

Hunger Games

-WARTORN-

Part 2:The True Nightmare -CHAPTER THREE-

Plutarch had smashed his made a map of the used the Train as a we heard a was overjoyed to see Gale and Hazelle arrive with some said the Districts were too dangerous to head back sent Mutts into Districts 12,2,13,and bombed 6,5,7,8,and 9.10 was killed off by a super virus gas sent there and 1 and 3 are now peacekeeper bases.

"The war is much bigger is too 's like Snow but he has more battle tactics."explained smiled at me like she knew he was feeling hate for handed her a bow and Plutarch a decided to sneak Plutarch somewhere he can get his arm fixed.

"The train will be our randezvous can't get to if we could the underground parts are like Mutt nests."Gale said in a tough tone."Oh and i'm sorry for your loss Katniss"We all know who Gale was talking .Meshia pictured Peeta being blown pictured Peeta and Katniss holding out the berries,Peeta and Katniss' least how I thought they would look.

The group disposed of Enobaria by throwing her body in a group wouldn't give me a gun because I'm the youngest but I stole a knife from Gale and an arrow from Katniss in the night.I am very searches for her arrow in the morning but with all of Gale's assorted knives he doesn't notice the golden one I took with the mockingjay seal on it.I know if I do get caught it will make me seem like a traitor but I need protection.

"We need some more need a garden!"exclaims smiles and agrees to help collect seeds near a less people at camp I search the train and find whats left of a tribute I remember being named Ranald from has a machete on him.I raid a I dig through his pockets one of his eyes flutter open.

-CHAPTER 4-

He grabs for me but I stab him in the neck with a piece of debri.I soon feel a sick feeling deep down in my stomach.I know that if he survived he was for what?The train had crashed 3 days ago and how long he survived is impossible without food and water.I find MREs from North America in his a scream echoes and i run full speed to the is the sharp screech of a young is either Annie or Hazelle.I found a mutt killing Hazelle.I make it chase me and then i trip head pounds as Gale appears and kills Gales and Two mutts.I am seeing double!I soon blackout.

When I awoke I see next to Enobaria ditch is a new ditch that says above it Hazelle is crying and so is they see I have awoken Gale and Katniss wrap me in a hug and thanking me for almost dying to save warmness makes me feel like I am near a fire.I feel a bandage on my is warm of blood.I wonder if my father is can tell what I am thinking and gives me a nod as a no.i hand Gale his knife and Katniss her arrow.

"You...You stole from us!"Gale was stabbed his knife in the side of the train.I knew I should leave for awhile.I headed for the stream.I dipped my toes in the cool soothing water and I found some berries.I lifted them to my mouth as Katniss jumped on me.

"Don't eat those!Those are the same berries from The 74th Hunger Games!"screamed Katniss at let me carry the book so I know what is poisonous.I knew I really did owe saved me for the berries.I stole from her.I felt a lot of I saw another Hovercraft Capitol seal gleamed on the it landed peacekeeper came out and attacked me and pulled an arrow from her right sheath and when she shot the peacekeepers burst into flames as she did in her mockingjay outfit in her last again I owe the girl on fire.I promise I will make it up to her.I think that Crane has already put trackers in us.I found the debri I used to kill the peacekeeper and cut open my arm.I saw the peice of glowing metal and I ripped it out.I screamed in pain as Katniss saw what I was doing and started doing the same to her both walked back to camp covered in blood to tell the others about the trackers.

"Crane must've done it while we were sleeping or something"predicted was still giving me the cold shoulder.I knew I had to prove my time I fell asleep I saw images of Hazelle as a mutt,Gale killing me,even Crane killing Katniss!Image after image of pain and misery.I woke up tired and cold.I felt like I would collapse when suddenly I noticed I was the only one at camp.

END OF PART TWO


	3. Part 3

The

Hunger Games

-WARTORN-

Part 3- Friend or Foe -Chapter 5-

Then I remember the others still had trackers.I knew this was Crane's I noticed a girl hidden in the was Annie looked beaten and bloody but still alive.I carried her out toward the was hard since she was maybe in her twenties and I was only 14 years I refused to District 2 came into view.I tried to remember if it was bombed or mutt filled.I decided to hide in the outskirts to be safe.I knew 2 used to supply peacekeepers before the rebellion.

"The others..."was all Annie could say.I knew I had to save Gale,Plutarch,Beetee,and any others the Capitol kidnapped.I was ready to go to bed after making camp but first I decided to comfort Annie until she fell asleep so she wouldn't have father taught me how to build camps ever since our district was switched from coal to meat so we all learned hunting and survival skills.I decided in the morning to search District 2 for survivors.

When I woke up I walked into District was definately bombed.I told Annie to come with me because I didn't want to leave her alone.I saw a group of people across the made hand signals to us.I wondered if they are friends or foes.

"We are tributes!We were picked for the games!"I screamed across the soon started attempting to speak but still it came out as the same thing.

"The others...The others..."Was still all Annie could group of four approached us.

"I am Ecto from District is Tarr from District is is from the capitol and is that is Charmatha from District 13."The first boy explained motioning to the was wearing glasses and had a silver colored hair although he was maybe only had a scar across her face and wore a gun sling on her hair was as red as was a tall man about in his can't speak because he is an had blue hair and had a scar on her arm like mine and Katniss'.We all must have night I found Annie I noticed her tracker was cut out.

We each shared stories of this whole thing.I learned that Ecto won the 84th Hunger Games last year and Charmatha was the one to discover their group had saved Tarr from peacekeepers and Tarr was the youngest of teh group because she was only was just not being taught combat.I decided to continue with this group and help them so Annie would be more protected.

END OF PART 3


End file.
